Degrassi: High School life
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: A new version of Degrassi with an entirely new cast. Drama and Romance are a definate
1. Chapter 1

The start of a new year at Degrassi with an entirely new cast

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi

* * *

**-PLOT A- Alex-**

Alex was in his second year at Degrassi High School, he has lived with his father, George Rakeman, ever since his parents got divorced when he was 5.

"Son, wake up, you're going to be late for school" said Geroge

"Alright dad" yelled Alex from his room

Alex was also dating Emily Keenan, the head cheerleader.

When Alex was dropped off at school he instantly saw Emily talking to her best friend, Ava.

"Hey Emily" said Alex

"Hey Alex" said Emily

Alex gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"So what were you 2 talking about?" asked Alex

"We were talking about how our summer was" said Ava

"Cool, did you both have fun?"

"I did, but Ava didn't"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk bout it"

The bell rang for first period.

**-PLOT B- Cameron-**

Cameron was Alex's best friend, they had known eachother for years. Right now, he was in Science. Sitting next to Cameron was Vintage Pepper, Cameron's girlfriend.

"God this is boring" said Vintage

"I know, I should have brought my bed"

Vintage let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, what do you want to do after school?" asked Vintage

"Actually I'm visiting my brother in the hospital after school" said Cameron

A few months ago, Cameron's brother, Liam, was in a car accident and has been in a coma ever since.

"Alright, why don't I join you when you visit him?" asked Vintage

"Because my mom doesn't want anyone but family to see him"

"Alright, I'll just hang out with my friends"

**-PLOT C- Ian-**

Ian was the school's lone wolf, he was a bit of a goth kid that didn't hang out with others, he didn't join any clubs or teams, all he did was just sit near his locker and listen to music on his MP3.

The school principal, Mr Wynowski, walked up to Ian.

"Excuse me Mr Kewzer" said Mr Wynowski

Ian took out his head phones.

"What?"

"Listen, tomorrow the school is expecting a new student and we need someone to show the new student around"

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Ian

"Well, I talked to you parents before summer and they agreed that you needed to spend more time with others so you're going to be the one to show the new student around" explained Mr Wynowski

"WHAT?! No way, I'm not doing it"

"Yes you are, or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will be suspended"

"Good, I hate this hell hole" said Ian

"Doesn't matter, you WILL do it"

Ian was annoyed now.

"Fine"

Mr Wynowski walked away.

**-PLOT A- Alex-**

After school, Alex invited Emily over to his house. Right now, they were watching a horror movie.

"AHH!" screamed Emily

"You're kidding me. This isn't even scary"

"Yeah it is"

Emily's phone rang.

"I gotta take this"

Emily went in to the kitchen.

"Hello"

"_Hey Emily, it's Kim_"

Kim was Emily's sister.

"Hey, Kim, why are you calling?"

"_Where are you?_"

"I asked first"

"_I know, I called to find out where you are_"

"I'm at Alex's house"

"_I thought you broke up with him_"

"No I haven't..."

"...But I'm going to very soon"

**-PLOT B- Cameron-**

Cameron was sitting in a chair next to his brother's hospital bed.

The nurse came in.

"Hey nurse, how is my brother doing?"

"Well, Mr Harris, the good news is that he isn't getting worse"

"What's the bad news?"

"He's not getting any better either"

The nurse left.

Cameron was worried, Liam had been in this coma for months. Everyone was worried about Liam because Liam was the most popular and the nicest guy at school before he graduated last year.

**-PLOT A- Alex-**

Emily came back into the room.

"What kept you? You missed the best part"

"Alex, there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

"What is it?" asked Alex, nervously

"I think we should break up"

"What? Why?"

"It's just not working out, I'm sorry"

Emily left the house, leaving Alex devistated

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

What will happen between Alex and Emily?

Will Cameron's brother get any better?

What will happen with Ian?

How would you grade each plot?

What do you think should happen? (Suggestions will be taken into consideration)

Will you read episode 2 next time?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Season 1 Episode Summaries

**DEGRASSI: HIGH SCHOOL LIFE**  
**EPISODE SUMMARIES**

* * *

**EPISODE 1:  
**Alex's girlfriend breaks up with him.  
Cameron visits his brother in the hospital.  
Ian finds out that he is forced to show around a new student.

**EPISODE 2:**  
Alex wants to find out why Emily broke up with him.  
Cameron finds out that what happened to his brother was not an accident.  
Ian meets the new student, and finds himself strangely attracted to her.

**EPISODE 3:**  
Beth meets Tom, the school's ladies man.  
Scarlet finds out that Alex is single, and starts hitting on him.  
Patrick is picked on because he's gay.

**EPISODE 4:**  
Beth asks Tom out, not knowing that he's a player.  
Ava tries to cheer Alex up, and reveals a secret that she's kept for years.  
Patrick wants people to accept his homosexuality.

**EPISODE 5:**  
Ian decides to ask out Jasmine.  
Caylen and Trent find themselves attracted to the same girl.  
A new exchange student from Japan, Tasheri, finds it hard to fit in at the school.

**EPISODE 6:**  
Ian takes Jasmine out on a date.  
Caylen and Trent agree that neither one of them should ask out the girl they like, but neither one of them keep their promise.  
Tasheri is still having trouble fitting in, until he meets someone who knows what he's going through.

**EPISODE 7:**  
Scarlet invites Alex and Ava to a party.  
Curtis is sick of getting through life because of his famous parents.  
Ash is injured while practicing soccer so he can't compete in an upcoming game.

**EPISODE 8:**  
Alex can't decide if he should be with Ava or Scarlet, so he just decides to be friends with both.  
Curtis talks to his parents about his life being to easy because of them.  
Ash tries to find a way to make his injury heal faster.

**EPISODE 9:**  
Ian decides to officially ask Jasmine to be his girlfriend.  
Megan wants to ask out Randy, but for some reason, he keeps ignoring her.  
Liam finally comes out of his coma.

**EPISODE 10:**  
Ian and Jasmine seem happy together, until Ian meets Jasmine's ex.  
Megan finds out that Randy wasn't ignoring her, so why didn't he respond to her?  
When Liam gets home he doesn't remember anything.

**EPISODE 11:**  
Alex finally decides who he wants to be with.  
Beth is heartbroken at Tom.  
Mr Colter might be getting fired.

**EPISODE 12:**  
Alex is happy that he's found someone, and makes a suprising discovery about his father.  
Beth tries to get over Tom.  
Mr Colter must find a way to save his job.

Episodes 13-25 are still undecided


	3. Chapter 2

Here is episode 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi

* * *

**-PLOT A- Alex-**

Alex was searching the school for Emily, he knew that Emily wasn't telling the truth about why she broke up with him.

Alex found Ava instead.

"Hey Ava, you seen Emily anywhere? I need to talk to her"

"No I haven't, I don't think she came into school today"

"WHAT?" asked a suprised Alex

"I said that she didn't come in today, I think she might be ill" sid Ava

Ava left so that she could get to class.

Alex stayed there, confused

**-PLOT B- Cameron-**

Cameron was eating lunch later that day when his friend Kevin came over.

Kevin was the captain of the school's hockey team, he was a nice guy and everyone thinks he's cool, he was also of Welsh descent.

"Hey Cam, how's your brother?" asked Kevin

"He's not getting any worse but he's not getting better either"

"Sometimes I'm suprised that his car can just lose control like that" said Kevin

"I know...wait, there is NO way that car can just lose control the way it did, it's impossible" said Cameron

"What are you getting at?" asked Kevin

"Maybe what happened to Liam...was not an accident" said Cameron

**-PLOT C- Ian-**

"_This is going to be torture_" Ian thought

Principal Wynowski and Ian were about to meet the new student that Ian had to show around.

A beautiful girl with tanned skin and black hair, wearing a yellow midriff and sky blue jeans entered the room that Principal Wynowski and Ian were waiting in.

"Ian Kewzer, this is the new student, Jasmine" said Principal Wynowski

"Hi" said Jasmine

"Hi" said Ian

Ian thought that Jasmine wasn't just beautiful...but absolutely flawless, Ian had never had a long term girlfriend in 5 years and now he was looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Now Ian, you and Jasmine will have the same class schedule so that you can show around" said Principal Wynowski

"Alright Mr Wynowski"

Ian led Jasmine to the next class

**-PLOT A- Alex-**

After school, Alex asked his father to drive him to Emily's house, when he arrived, he saw a sign that said 'FOR SALE'

"Huh?"

Alex knocked on the front door and it was answered by Emily's father, Bill.

"Hello Alex"

"Hello Mr Keenan"

"What do you want?" asked Mr Keenan

"I want to talk to Emily"

Mr Keenan let him in.

"She's in her room"

"Thanks"

Alex went upstairs and knocked on Emily's bedroom door.

"Come in" she said

Alex opened the door to see Emily sitting on her bed, crying.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"Alex, what are you doing here?" asked Emily

"You weren't at school today so I came over to find out why"

"I'm just depressed"

"Emily, why did you really break up with me?"

"Because it wasn't working out between us" said Emily

"Are you kidding? Things were great between us, everything was perfect" said Alex

"Alright, I'll tell you..." said Emily

Alex sat next to her on her bed.

"...I'm moving away"

"Where are you going?" asked Alex

"Chicago"

"Why so far?"

"My dad got a big job promotion"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know why, in truth, telling you the truth made more sense" said Emily

"I'm gonna miss you" said Alex

"I'm gonna miss you too" said Emily

Alex and Emily embraced in a passionate hug.

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Emily, that's why I'm not letting go of you until you leave"

**-PLOT B- Cameron-**

Cameron was convinced that what happened to Liam was no accident, he found a security tape in the garage that his dad put in.

"Ok, this should prove if what happened to Liam was an accident or foul play"

Cameron put the tape in his VCR, all it showed was members of the family entering and exiting the garage.

"This is taking too long"

He fast forewarded the tape until he saw the footage from the day of Liam's accident.

"Wait, what's this?" Cameron asked himself

The tape showed 3 guys who's faces weren't shown, one of them holding wire cutters, one holding a blowtorch and one holding a hockey stick.

"What's going on?"

The guy with the hockey stick used the hockey stick to lock the door by sticking it inside the door handle.

"What are they doing?"

One guy opened the hood of Liam's car and started using the wire cutters.

"What the fuck?"

The last guy turned on the blow torch and held it at the stuff under the hood.

"OH MY GOD! IT WAS FOUL PLAY"

When the 3 guys were finished, the first guy retrieved the hockey stick, they hear footsteps and run for it. The tape ends.

"Oh shit, I gotta tell mom and dad"

**-PLOT A- Alex-**

At the airport, Alex was sitting next to Emily on a chair, waiting for the plane.

"I guess this is goodbye" said Alex

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"Promise me that when you can, you'll come back"

"I promise" said Emily

An announcement was made that Emily's plane was begining boarding.

"Goodbye" said Alex

"Goodbye" said Emily

Emily boarded the plane, Alex looked out of the window of the airport to see her plane taking off.

* * *

What will happen to Alex now?

Who sabotaged Liam's car?

What will happen between Ian and Jasmine?

How would you grade each plot?

What will happen?

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
